


Seul dans la Tempête

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Miklan est un enfoiré de première, glenn est un héros, l'absence de crest ça ne justifie pas ça, non pas pauvre miklan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Sylvain avait vraiment, vraiment, cru que Miklan avait changé.Il n'était qu'un petit garçon plein d'espoir d'être aimé par son grand frère après tout.Et il ne s'était pas méfié.





	Seul dans la Tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Three houses n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnes!
> 
> Personnages: Famille Gautier, Famille Farldarius, Dimitri
> 
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Confort, Lions fluff
> 
> Note: Donc la famille Gautier a deux fils: l'aîné Miklan qui n'a pas d'emblème et Sylvain le cadet qui en a un. Miklan a perdu sa place d'héritier quand Sylvain est né car l'héritier Gautier doit avoir une emblème pour manier la lance de la ruine et protéger Faerghus contre Streng. 
> 
> Donc la famille Gautier a deux fils: l'aîné Miklan qui n'a pas d'emblème et Sylvain le cadet qui en a un. Miklan a perdu sa place d'héritier quand Sylvain est né car l'héritier Gautier doit avoir une emblème pour manier la lance de la ruine et protéger Faerghus contre Streng.   
> Si on regarde la bio de Sylvain dans la phase académie, on voit qu'il avait 17 ans quand son frère a été répudié. Donc il n'a pas été répudié dès la naissance de Sylvain.   
> D'ailleurs quand vous parlez à ce dernier dans le mois précédent cette mission, il mentionne le fait que son ainé a tenté de le tuer, plusieurs fois.  
> Probablement la VRAIE raison pour laquelle il a été répudié non?  
> Et non, le fait de n'avoir pas d'emblème n'excuse rien, si il était prêt à tuer son petit frère par jalousie, il n'était pas une bonne personne.

_Il faisait si froid._

_Il avait si froid._

Son corps semblait se changer en glace. Et son corps devenait lourd et difficile à bouger. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur dans son corps. Les flocons de neige tourbillonnaient autour de lui, comme un rideau glacé. Normalement le froid ne lui faisait pas peur, il était un enfant du nord. Mais la nuit commençaient à tomber et ses vêtements étaient humides à cause de cette neige qui imbibaient la fourrure. Le tissu se raidissait de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus froid, glaçant sa peau.

Il éternua d'un coup, sa gorge le piquant de plus en plus, et son nez se mettant à couler. Se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même, il tenta de converser la chaleur de son corps. La peur et l'angoisse grandissait en lui, comme un vague qui l'engloutissait. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Et abandonné.

«Miklan» appela-t-il, désespérément. Sa voix était si faible, et il toussa brutalement, déchirant sa gorge. Il claqua des dents, enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux _. Où était son frère?_ _Il avait promit, plusieurs fois, qu'il allait revenir vite non?_ _Et qu'il ne lui mentirait plus. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il revenait tout de suite, alors il allait revenir non?_ Son frère lui avait promit qu'ils joueraient ensemble quand il reviendrait.

_C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité._

_Qu'ils puissent être des frères comme les autres, comme Glenn et Félix, comme Ingrid et ses aînés._

_«T **'en fais pas Sylvy, je vais juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de loup dans les environs. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en danger hein? Je reviens très vite. Ne t'inquiètes pas.** » Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec une sorte de tendresse. Mais il n'était pas revenu et la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et il ne voyait plus rien, tout était sombre et froid, et il ne se souvenait pas du chemin prit à l'aller._

Sylvain sentait la peur et l'envie de pleurer se mêler en lui _._ _Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Miklan? Et si il avait été blessé par les loups?_

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui et ne vit rien du tout. Il ne savait même plus par où ils étaient venu. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout seul non? Et puis il ne retrouverait pas le chemin.

Une pensée le hantait: _et si Miklan l'avait abandonné ici?_ ** _ **Non.**_** **I** l avait promit qu'il ne recommencerait pas. _Et il lui avait tenu gentiment la main sur tout le trajet jusqu'ici non? Et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était gentil et patient avec lui, alors il ne devait pas avoir menti non? Miklan n'avait aucune patience avant, il n'aurait pas pu faire semblant si longtemps non?_

 _Alors ça ne devait pas être faux._ Il avait vraiment changé. Il avait promit qu'il ne le blesserait plus et qu'il le protégerait à partir de maintenant. **Et puis il avait été si gentil avec lui ces derniers jours!**

Ils avaient beaucoup joué ensemble. Son grand frère l'avait même entraîné avec leurs armes en bois, le laissant gagner plusieurs combat. Il avait été si différent et Sylvain avait cru, réellement cru, que son frère avait décidé de l'aimer cette fois et qu'ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux, avec leurs parents.

_Comme la famille de Félix!_

_Même si Félix et Glenn n'avaient que leur père._

Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus à envier son meilleur ami pour avoir un aîné si attentionné. Et il pensait que maintenant Miklan ferait pareil maintenant. Alors il ne voulait pas imaginer que c'était une nouvelle cruauté de Miklan, une nouvelle façon de le blesser sans aucune pitié.

_Alors peut-être qu'il avait été blessé par les loups? Ou pire? Ou alors il avait été attaqué par des brigands? Si il avait glissé et était tombé dans une crevasse?_

_**Et si...et si.**_ _..Il eut un sanglot d'angoisse à l'idée que son frère se soit blessé ou tué aussi près de lui._ _Ou alors il s'était perdu? Et ne retrouvait plus l'endroit où lui-même était?_ Après tout on ne voyait plus rien avec cette tempête.

Il avait envie de dormir, le froid le glaçait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et il faiblissait de plus en plus. Non. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir. Ou alors il ne se réveillerait pas. C'était Glenn qui lui avait dit. Quand il parlait des dangers du froid. Si on s'endormait dans le froid, on ne se réveillait pas. C'était très dangereux.

Mais il était si fatigué. Tellement épuisé. Peut-être qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux, juste un instant, il ne s'endormirait pas hein? C'était juste pour se reposer les yeux. Le froid et le vent le blessaient. Il sentait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et qui se gelaient sur sa peau.

 **«Sylvain**!»

La voix lui paraissait lointaine, mais connue.

Quelqu'un l'appelait.

Quelqu'un le cherchait.

 **«SYLVAIN»** Cet appel fut suivi par un aboiement de chien et des hennissements de chevaux. Et d'autres voix, comme un vacarme au dessus du bruit du vent. Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sauf peut-être une. Il releva la tête, glacé, étourdi, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Un espoir fleurissait dans sa poitrine: il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes le lâchèrent, le faisant s'effondrer dans la poudreuse.

Il se redressa, glacé jusqu'à l'âme, et réussit à lancer: «Ici..» Sa voix était si faible, il parvenait à peine à bouger les lèvres. Celles-ci étaient douloureuses, saignaient, et il peinait à les ouvrir.

Un souffle chaud sur son visage le fit sursauter. Un chien se trouvait devant lui, avant de se mettre à hurler. Il se passa à pleine quelques secondes avant qu'une forme bleu et blanche se pencha sur lui et le soulève. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et moelleux l'entoura et il se trouva pressé contre un corps chaud. _**Rassurant. Connu.**_ Et il se détendit, épuisé moralement et physiquement.

_Il était sauvé!_

Il connaissait cette personne mais il était épuisé, nauséeux, et luttait contre le sommeil et une sensation désagréable qui se rependait à lui.

«Glenn! Tu l'as trouvé?

 **-** Oui Père il est là et il est vivant»

 **Glenn était vraiment là** , Sylvain tenta de parler mais il arrivait à peine à écarter ses lèvres gercées. Une toux douloureuse le secoua. «Où...Miklan» C'était une angoisse, une inquiétude qui ne le lâchait pas.

_Son frère avait-il eu des problèmes?_

_Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu le chercher comme promis?_

Ils ne lui répondirent pas, alors qu'il passait des bras du jeune homme à ceux de Rodrigue. Il luttait pour rester éveiller, pour ne pas s'endormir, étant secoué et ses joues gentiment tapotées chaque fois qu'il luttait avec le sommeil. Alors que les chevaux partaient au galop vers le domaine Gautier, le duc Fraldarius continuait à lui parler, le secouant pour le garder éveiller.

«Où...

\- Ne parles pas Sylvain, garde tes forces!»

_Mais si Miklan était en danger?_

_Si il était blessé?_

_Si quelque chose lui arrivait? Et si, et si..._

* * *

Il crut, à un moment, entendre des cris. Des silhouettes floues étaient penchées sur lui. Il eut l'impression d'entendre Félix qui pleurait, les voix paniquées de Ingrid et de Dimitri qui parlaient par loin de lui. Encore les voix de Rodrigue et de Glenn, ainsi que celles de sa famille. Il n'arrivait pas à différencier à qui elles appartenaient, ou à mettre un visage sur ces voix. Il avait chaud et se entait mal.

_«Dans la montagne?»_

_«Il demandait où était Miklan. Comme si ils avaient été séparé.»_

_«Miklan? N'as tu pas dit que tu avais perdu Sylvain de vue?»_

_«C'est ce que j'ai dis père. On était dans la montagne, je voulais lui apprendre à reconnaître les animaux sauvages. Et je l'ai perdu de vue quand la tempête à commencer, je l'ai appelé encore et encore mais il n'a pas répondu.»_

Il crut reconnaître la vois de son frère et de leurs parents. Son aîné ne s'était donc pas perdu dans la montagne ou il avait été retrouvé? Sylvain n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se disait mais il luttait pour savoir. Sans succès, son esprit trop faible pour décrypté ces paroles.

_«Tu l'as emmené dans la montagne?»_

_«Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête?»_

_«Mais père, tu as fait ça avec moi quand j'avais son âge, je pensais...»_

_«TU PENSAIS?»_

Et puis il perçut des voix plus jeunes, plus enfantines, et une adulte. Il crut reconnaître les frères Fraldarius mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, mais en était incapable, trop faible et épuisé pour faire cela.

Ca ne servait à rien de lutter. Il était trop malade, sa fièvre trop forte pour que son esprit fonctionne correctement. Il valait mieux qu'il dorme. Il poserait des questions une fois guéris.

C'était la solution la plus intelligente.

N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Il réalisa que du temps avait passé car soudain d'autres voix lui parvinrent.

_«Miklan l'a fait exprès, comme quand Sylvain est tombé dans le punît! Il faut le dire à père!»_

C'était Félix, son ami était près de son lit, sa voix basse mais furieuse. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait, dans sa brume de fièvre. Il sentait juste que le plus jeune était en colère. _ **Très**_ en colère. Il aurait lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre son. Sa bouche était pâteuse et terriblement sèche.

_«Arrêtes Félix, il n'y a aucune preuve. Père ne pourra rien faire.»_

Glenn était là lui-aussi. Sa voix douce était plus que reconnaissable. Mais pourquoi les deux frères Fraldarius se trouvaient ici? Pourquoi étaient-ils présents?

Ha oui Glenn l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était dehors, non? Il avait du le ramener à la maison et il était juste encore là.

_«Mais Glenn..Sylvain est en danger avec lui. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois Glenn?»_

Encore une voix connue. Celle du prince non? Mais pourquoi le fils du roi se trouvait à son chevet? Il était juste malade non? Ingrid était-elle présente elle aussi? Ou n'avait-elle pas pu venir?

Félix et le prince ne devrait pas être là, ils risquaient d'être malade aussi si ils étaient contagieux. Il tenta de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

_«Dimitri, il n'y a réellement aucune preuve. Inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu en accusant Miklan._

_\- Mais...il ne serait jamais allé seul dans la montagne. Il n'est pas idiot._

_\- Des gens ont vu Miklan partir avec lui. Il n'utilisera pas ça comme excuse._

_\- Miklan dit qu'ils ont été séparés par la tempête. Il ment!_

_\- Oui !Il ment! Il l'a laissé tout seul et est rentré en prétendant d'avoir perdu._

_\- Comme la fois où il a dit que Sylvain était tombé dans le puits alors qu'il l'y avait poussé._

_\- Dimitri a raison. Si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ce jour-là, il serait mort de froid dans l'eau glacée Glenn. Tu ne l'aurais pas tiré de là à temps._

_\- Écoutez tout les deux, on ne peut rien prouver. Et croyez-moi j''en suis le premier désolé. Il faut attendre que Sylvain se réveille et dise sa propre version de l'histoire.»_

Il crut entendre le nom de son propre frère, mais son esprit embrouillé ne lui permit pas de comprendre ce qui se disait près de son lit. Ce qui ce racontait entre eux. Il toussa, sa gorge se déchirant sous la douleur. Il eut la sensation d'une main (fraîche sur son front, estimant sa température, alors que sa couverture était réajustée sur son corps.

 _«On devrait continuer cette conversation dans une autre pièce. On l'empêche de se reposer._ »

Le froid était entré dans ses poumons. Il passa plusieurs jours dans un lit, tremblant dans la maladie.

* * *

 _ **«Je l'ai perdu de vue. Je lui ai dit de m'attendre près du sapin pendant que je vérifiais les environs et il a bougé. Il ne m'a pas écouté.**_ »

Glenn détestait Miklan. Il détestait vraiment qu'il soit un aussi bon menteur et un aussi bon manipulateur. C'était comme quand Sylvain était ''tombé'' dans le puits et avait été gelé. Il n'avait pas dénoncé son frère, même si Félix avait affirmé que c'était la faute de Miklan ( _Et Glenn n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire_ ). Oserait-il le faire cette fois aussi? ( _Le jeune Fraldarius allait le frapper si fort_...) Appeler son cadet un maladroit, une tête en l'air, un étourdi. Le blâmer pour ces incidents qui le blessaient ou avaient manqué de le tuer. _Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois?_

La mère des fils Gautier fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sévère «Mais à quoi pensais-tu à emmener ton petit frère dans la montagne?

\- Il ne neigeait pas quand on est partit. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une promenade tous les deux, et que je pourrais lui apprendre deux ou trois chose sur la nature.»

 _Allait-il encore s'en sortir_? Le margrave avait une patience limitée mais...si Sylvain s'en sortirait sans conséquences et ne dénonçait pas son aîné, celui-ci s'en sortirait sans aucun doute. Il était doué pour se tirer d'affaires, trop doué. Et Sylvain espérait tellement être aimé par son aîné qu'il mentait toujours pour couvrir le plus vieux, croyant toujours qu'il gagnerait de l'affection en retour.

_Ce qui n'était qu'illusoire._

_Il allait qu'il ouvre les yeux sur la nature de son frère._

_Avant que celui-ci n'aille trop loin._

_Et Glenn n'allait pas laisser Miklan recommencer de sitôt._


End file.
